User talk:Robina Fox
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, and thank you for your edit to the The Island of Adventure page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Not sure what to edit? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; if it is created you can add a review! What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. Here are some useful links to start you off: :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at How to edit pages on this wiki. Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 09:50, October 6, 2009 Edit Thank you so much for correcting my mis-spelling! Would you mind telling me how you came to be browsing this website? Please click here and leave me a message!. 20:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: Where I came from I'm glad you like it! This wiki grew out of exactly the same feeling for me; Wikipedia does need its neutral point of view policy, but I felt there should be a wiki out there for children's books, including all the information that Wikipedia does, but also adding in reviews. If you are short for time, why not browse around the wiki, find some books you have read, and add a review? This only takes a few minutes, and is extremely helpful. I'm very glad that you like the wiki. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. I am hardly swamped by users talking to me! 08:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Contributions Thank you so much for your contributions! As an admin of this wiki, it's great when other people get involved! Your new page is excellent, and thank you for sorting out those authors with the defaultsort! One thing: I have, myself, stopped putting links to Wikipedia in the author pages, as I think we might as well include all the information ourselves (and if the Wikipedia article is so wonderful, we could copy it onto the page). The main reason for this is so that we don't lose our readers. Once again, thank you! 13:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC) New pages and review Thank you so much for your new pages and reviews! I love to see other people editing here! :) 17:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Recent contributions Thank you so much for your continued contributions. It really is very encouraging for me to see others editing here, so thank you! 09:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC)